The Last Hope is a Midnight Rose
by Harryfan626
Summary: One the Diamond Planet Midnight, the Doctor is hopless, except for that one spark that is brought to him by Rose Tyler. One-Shot AU Midnight


**Disclaimer: I didn't disclaim my last story but I'm pretty sure it's obvious I don't own Doctor Who or else I wouldn't be on fanfiction. So yeah. Me no own DW.**

The Last Hope is a Midnight Rose

The knocking stopped, right above Sky Sylvester, curled up in a corner and wailing. The Doctor screamed at her to get out, to move, to not be a sitting duck but she didn't move. Then there was the explosion, knocking out the power and causing everyone to fall over, screaming.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor yelled out to the dark bus as he arose. He was breathing heavily and his suit jacket was messed up but aside from that he was alright. His back was to the television monitor as his eyes darted around, looking for all the passangers.

Jethro, leaning against one of the bus chairs started pointing to the screen, "Doctor, on the screen, I thought that the entertainment programs were broken." The Doctor spun around to check them and suddenly stopped breathing, his hearts both skipping a beat. On the monitor was the image of a beautiful blonde human repeating one word again and again _Doctor_.

Suddenly the sonic was in his hand and the Doctor could care less about the chaos around him, he raced to the monitor, praying to every entity he could name, even some he couldn't that her image would remain on the screen. It did. Frantically, he started scanning the screen everywhere he could fit the sonic into until he heard a bleep. He grinned madly, ignoring the shouts of the people behind him, the bleep meant it caught the signal. The bleep meant the sonic had hooked onto the location of Rose Tyler. He was about to click the button on the sonic when Jethro pulled the Doctor back down to Earth, well Midnight…but back to reality anyways.

Tucking the quietly beeping sonic into his jacket pocket the Doctor promised himself he would use the sonic and pull Rose back to him, never to let her go again. He raced over to the poor woman, still curled in the corner beside knocked over seats and sparking wires.

The Doctor tried to help Sky, and the alien being that had possessed her, but even with his Time Lord mind he couldn't defeat the mysterious creature. He was being dragged away as he was forced to repeat the monster that spoke his stolen words. He had lost control of his body, but was still fighting. His foot hooked against an armrest and he kept it there, not moving it. The Hostess, he heard, was yelling at the other passengers that the being was still in Sky not him. They wouldn't listen.

As one final attempt to save his life, to stop the monster that was causing chaos in the bus and hurting him he used all his will power to move his arm. Reaching inside his coat pocket his arm began to shake but he managed to wrap his hand around his sonic screwdriver. Desperately, he pressed the button and the constant bleeping stopped. For a second nothing happened, he was still being dragged away towards the door and his death, his foot had slipped and he had no strength left to fight and the voice of Sky filled the bus. Pain raced down the Doctor's spine, that was his last hope, Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth, and now he was stuck being dragged down the aisle as an unknown creature steals his voice, drains his life source and causes him incredible amounts of pain. Suddenly a flash of blue light filled the room and everyone stopped what they were doing, the Doctor, eyes clouded from the pain, had no idea what was going on.

Then he heard her voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She questioned the people before her.

They stood shocked before her before Val yelled, "Throwing the monster out!"

"But he's not the monster! It's her! She's stolen his voice!" The Hostess cried.

"Listen to her," Rose said, "It's not him. Let him go."

"Oh yeah. And who are you?" Biff asked, "Popping in here in a burst of blue light, how do we know you're not with the monster?"

Rose laughed, "D'ya like my gun? You know if you hurt him I won't be afraid to use this." She asked as she lifted the large weapon, "Let him go." She ordered.

The Doctor felt the grips loosen on him, before they became even tighter, "I don't believe you," The Professor said, "If you're with this doctor then you wouldn't think of shooting us."

"Do you want to bet?" Rose countered.

The Hostess's eyes were darting from the Doctor to Sky, all while this was going on. Suddenly she lunged forward. Grabbing Sky, she hit the emergency release and threw her and the woman out into the extertonic sunlight, to be disintegrated. As soon as it happened the hands let go of the Doctor, and he fell to the floor, panting.

"It's gone." He said over and over again, as he regained his breath. He heard the clank of something heavy hitting the ground and into his view came the yellow and pink human he knew so well.

He grinned at her through his pain, "Hi you, long time no see." He said.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." She grinned, her tongue peeking from behind her teeth and her golden hair forming a halo around her head. The Doctor propped himself up, before wrapping her tightly in his arms, the reality of everything that had happened hitting him hard. Pulling her closer his kissed her head, although this had difficult he knew it was going to be alright, he was with Rose Tyler again.


End file.
